


Особенный гость

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы R—NC-21 [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, ни одна стриптизерша в этом тексте не пострадала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Автор:БравоБета:Jenny. Ien
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы R—NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633978
Kudos: 11





	Особенный гость

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)

Брюс долго шел по следу, но сейчас наконец-то свел все ниточки воедино.

Бар, в котором Джокер собрался совершать последнюю — ключевую — сделку, выглядел совсем неприметным. Ни вывески, ни указателя: лишь тяжелая железная дверь с окошком глазка в пустующем грязном переулке. Вход только по приглашениям, и чтобы получить счастливый билет, пришлось постараться.

Стоило его предъявить, как дверь открылась. Брюс шагнул внутрь — маска пряталась под пиджаком, типичный прикид идущего в отрыв после рабочей недели белого воротничка скрывал бэткостюм. Снять его — дело двух секунд в туалете, а внутри уже можно не беспокоиться. В конце концов, его подражателей всегда невозможно было пересчитать.

Внутри обстановка разительно отличалась от скуки снаружи: яркие пятна света, шум, сигаретный дым клубами. Девушки, выплясывавшие у пилонов, роившиеся у стойки, обтиравшиеся о посетителей — все, как одна, с минимумом одежды. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, делать вид, что не до того — то одна, то другая проходили мимо, обязательно прижимались то бедром, то грудью, кто-то хватал за руку. Красивые, горячие, несчастные.

Брюс был уверен, что таких заведений — стриптиз-клубов на грани с борделем — не осталось, но поди ж ты.

Он двигался к индивидуальным кабинкам, когда музыка резко смолкла.

— Внимание, господа, — объявил звучный голос. — Сегодня у нас — особенный гость, и только для него — наш гвоздь программы. Встречайте!

Свет после этих слов погас, и лишь пятно прожектора освещало сцену.

Брюс невольно замер. Собрался было пройти мимо, но под ритмичную минорную мелодию на сцену выплыла танцовщица в огромном меховом воротнике, скрывавшем лицо. Походка у нее была отнюдь не женская, да и костюм — тоже.

Неужели…

Да.

Джокер замер у пилона, изящно сбросил меховой воротник и запрокинул голову, позволяя прожектору осветить запачканное гримом лицо. Сделал круг, скинул пиджак — и выгнулся у пилона.

А затем медленно начал расстегивать пуговицы на жилете.

Брюс против воли сглотнул — да так и замер, неожиданно завороженный плавностью движений, каждое — в ритм музыки. Тем, как Джокер постепенно избавлялся от одежды, пока не остался в одних штанах.

И танцевал он определенно лучше здешних девчонок.

Загорелся второй прожектор, зашарил по залу.

И только в этот момент Брюс понял: это он сам — специальный гость.

Он постарался смешаться с толпой, но безжалостный луч преследовал его, пока не поймал в свои объятия. Брюс застыл — и встретился взглядом с Джокером.

А тот соскочил со сцены и, пританцовывая, двинулся к нему.

Сейчас Брюсу больше всего хотелось позорно смыться — но толпа застыла, и пробиться сквозь нее никак не получалось. В какой-то момент ему все же удалось начать продвигаться к выходу, но его цепко поймали за локоть.

— Как тебе танец, Бэтси? — дыхание обожгло ухо, и Брюс — в очередной раз, чтоб его! — застыл, боясь пошевелиться. Почувствовал, как его обхватили за талию, крепко прижались со спины. — Заслужил я сотню-другую от тебя?

— Джокер, — процедил Брюс.

Шевелиться он все еще опасался.

Цепкие руки огладили живот, поддели пояс, скользнули по бедрам, затем — выше, опасно приближаясь к паху. А следом горячая ладонь накрыла стояк, спрятанный под костюмом.

— Определенно, заслужил, — промурлыкал Джокер. — Не хочешь со мной уединиться?

Брюс зажмурился — и все-таки сумел вырваться из крепких объятий. И, сам того от себя не ожидая, почти помчался к выходу.

— Отдашь в следующий раз! — послышалось позади.

Только оказавшись за железной дверью, в прохладном переулке, Брюс сумел выровнять дыхание.

А еще — понять, что это был отвлекающий маневр.

Джокер наверняка успел закончить сделку и давал своим подельникам время скрыться.

Брюс покачал головой и потер пылающие щеки.

Кто же знал, что в стриптиз-клубе Джокер, в отличие от него самого, будет в своей стихии.


End file.
